The present invention relates to a multi-purpose, multi-component cooking apparatus for use in outdoor environments. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved cooking apparatus having the capability of being configured for use as a grilling device, an oven, and a rotisserie, while possessing means to be self-contained within components comprising the cooking apparatus for convenient storage and transport.
Cooking appliances specifically geared for outdoor use have grown substantially over the years due to the progressive development of the technology and the versatility it affords the consumer in cooking foods apart from an indoor environment. Owners and users of outdoor cooking appliances are continually seeking varied functionality that will enhance their outdoor cooking experience at and away from home, in addition to those that are relatively convenient and portable for transport to the campsite or picnic grounds without undue bulkiness. In a conventional sense, the outdoor cooking appliance will generally include components for heat generation, a cooking surface, and an enclosure of some type. Rarely, will the conventional cooking appliance have the capacity to cook foods and the like under a variety of cooking conditions, while having means or the capability of being stored in a compact arrangement.
Although the relevant body of the art discloses numerous devices for cooking outdoors, most are either directed for a specific use without having the capability of being conveniently arranged for storage and transport or lack versatile functionality to cook foods in a varied climatic environment. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,138 issued Mar. 22, 1988 to Vos shows a campfire cooking assembly having a grilling surface suspended from a tripod arrangement. Although varied in functionality in that it serves as a cooking apparatus and a smoker, it is bulky and lacks the capability of being conveniently stored for later use or be easily transported to the desired recreational location. Although U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,280 issued Oct. 17, 1978 to Iverson discloses a simplified cooking apparatus having a similar tripod configuration and an adjustable grilling surface suspended therefrom as seen in Vos, it lacks versatility in that it is limited in satisfying varied cooking conditions and capacity to be conveniently stored and portable for transport.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an outdoor cooking apparatus which possess versatility in terms of functioning in adverse and varied climatic conditions, having the capacity of being conveniently packaged for storage or transport to and from the recreational location within components comprising the cooking apparatus, and performing varied cooking operations, such as serving as a grill, rotisserie and oven.
In order to overcome the numerous drawbacks apparent in the prior art, an improved multi-purpose outdoor cooking apparatus has been devised.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a low cost non-complicated outdoor cooking apparatus which may be reliably used with a heating source comprised of either charcoal or wood.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an outdoor cooking apparatus which affords versatility in terms of functioning in varied climatic conditions, such as in the rain and wind.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an outdoor cooking apparatus which possess the capacity of being self-contained within components comprising the cooking apparatus.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an outdoor cooking apparatus which can be conveniently transported to and from the recreational location without undue bulkiness.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an outdoor cooking apparatus which achieves a variety of cooking operations, including, but not limited to, grilling, roasting, and warming.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an outdoor cooking apparatus which comprises an adjustable cooking surface relative to the heat source to achieve optimized cooking conditions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an outdoor cooking apparatus which includes means for uniform cooking of foods and the like above a heat source.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such an outdoor cooking apparatus which accomplishes the foregoing and other objects and advantages and which is economical, durable, and fully effective in performing its intended functions.
In accordance with the present invention, a compact multipurpose cooking apparatus adaptable for use in an outdoor environment, the apparatus comprising, in combination, an annular ring having inner and outer diameters, the annular ring comprising at least three apertures positioned within the inner and outer diameters for receiving a corresponding number of the cylindrical fittings; a basin having an inner pitched sidewall and a flange extending outwardly therefrom, the flange comprising at least three apertures for receiving a corresponding number of tapered sleeves to mate and engage with the cylindrical fittings included in the annular rim; a cooking surface having an outer wall attached to the periphery thereof, the cooking surface being suspended within the basin by a plurality of grill clips; a grate having an outer rim in engagement with a plurality of grate clips fixedly attached to the inner pitched sidewall to suspend the grate within the basin; at least three legs comprising upper, middle and lower sections, with the upper section including a threaded portion for threadly engaging the cylindrical fitting of the annular ring for supporting the basin in an elevated position; a dome-shaped cover having a rim extending outwardly therefrom to mate with the flange extending outwardly from the basin, the rim comprising at least three apertures for receiving a corresponding number of tapered sleeves to engage and fit within the tapered sleeves of the basin; a turbine suspended from the dome-shaped cover to promote rotational movement of the cooking surface to uniformly heat foods and the like above a heat source; a common linear support having a first end engaged to an elongate handle fixedly attached to the dome-shaped cover and a second end serving as a common point for connecting at least three linear members which serve to suspend the cooking surface, grate or turbine above the heat source.